Invincible
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: Hayden can't die. Most would think that was a great blessing. She wouldn't have a single care in the world. But the invincibility is Kaylee's greatest fear.


I do not own RPM, but Kaylee and Hayden are both my characters.

* * *

"HELP!"

Those cries tore Kaylee in two as she watched a group of robots hover over her daughter, poking and prying at her, trying to figure out where her powers came from and how to remove it. Kaylee already knew there was nothing she could do to help Hayden. She was dead, as was the rest of the Ranger team and family. They had all been killed by Venjix. He won.

Hayden was the only one left. Because of her powers, nothing Venjix and his army could do would kill her. They had already tried everything possible, no matter how much it would torture the sixteen year old girl.

It had been weeks since the fall of humanity and not once had Hayden been given time to recover. Venjix didn't want a single human to walk the earth. Only Hayden stood in the way of that dream.

Kaylee flew over the table and looked down. She tried reached out to her daughter, hoping to pull her away, but she was just a ghost. She was intangible. She no longer existed. She couldn't help Hayden or stop the robots.

Kaylee turned away as the third knife was placed roughly in Hayden's stomach, causing her to scream.

"Stop!" Hayden yelled, pulling on her restraints. "Please, stop..."

A grinder stepped forward, holding a needle. Hayden's eyes widened as she spotted it.

Kaylee gasped. She knew what the needle was used for. Inside was a serum that would hopefully cancel out her powers and allow her to die. As much as Kaylee didn't want to see her daughter die, she wanted Hayden to stop suffering.

Unfortunately, every serum that had been injected into Hayden's body had been more painful than the last. If Kaylee didn't know any better, she would have sworn Venjix was injecting acid into her daughter's blood stream.

"Don't..." Hayden muttered as the Grinder brought the needle down. Hayden's screams echoed in the room as she thrashed around.

Venjix stepped into the room in a new, powerful, robotic body. He was smiling as Hayden grew weaker.

"It worked," he smiled.

Kaylee looked down at her daughter as the color slowly drained from her face. With one final, ear piercing and bloody scream, Hayden's body fell limp.

"Hayden...," Kaylee whispered, dropping down beside her daughter.

Hayden's eyes were open. She was looking up at Venjix in agony. Tears fell down her face. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move and her entire body was numb.

"What?" Venjix growled, slamming his hand down on the table that Hayden had been strapped too. "DIE!"

"Sir," Shifter called to his boss. "The serum didn't do _exactly _what it was supposed to do."

"What do you mean?" Venjix growled as he turned to his general with an angry stare.

"She's... uh... she's not dead..."

"I can see that!" Venjix yelled.

"The serum made it so that she can now never die... no matter what."

"You incompetent fool!" Venjix yelled at the robot. Shifter looked around nervously. He hadn't created the serum and even warned Venjix of these horrible side effects. But, because he was a lackey, he wasn't going to remind Venjix that this wasn't his fault. He would take the fall, because if he didn't, he would be blown up... again.

"But... your Venjixness... she's physically dead... she can't move... she can't breathe... she's no longer a threat."

"Then why isn't she dead?" Venjix screamed.

"Well..." the general shifted uncomfortably, "the serum is acting with her powers in her blood... and it's keeping her brain active. She's consciously here, but physically dead."

"I see," Venjix smirked, tapping the knives in Hayden's stomach before pulling them out. "Good job, Shifter... remind me to promote you later."

Venjix led the Grinders and Shifter out of the torture room. Kaylee watched them go, before looking down at her daughter.

The stab wounds in her stomach weren't healing, but because she was physically dead, they weren't bleeding either. Kaylee dropped to her knees and cried, even though Hayden wouldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry..."

-----Invincible-----

Kaylee bolted into a sitting position as she was pulled out from her nightmare. Dustin was shaken awake beside her and looked up.

"You okay, honey?" he asked.

"Y-yeah... just a bad dream," Kaylee explained.

"Why don't you go check on the kids," Dustin suggested. It was what Kaylee usually did after a bad dream. She would go check on Christian, Summer and Hayden and watch them sleep for a while. It would always calm her to know that they were sleeping contently and in some way reminded her that her nightmare was just that. A nightmare.

"I will," Kaylee nodded. She kissed Dustin quickly before dragging herself out of bed.

Kaylee didn't go check on up Christian or Summer. She knew where she had to go.

She quietly pushed the door to Hayden's room open and tip-toed inside. When she reached Hayden's bed, she smiled down at her daughter, sleeping soundly.

Kaylee lifted the blankets up and crawled in bed beside Hayden. She pulled her daughter in close, hugging her and listening to her breathing.

Kaylee was scared of many things. Small spaces still freaked her out, she wasn't a huge fan of bugs, Sensei still had a way of freaking her out every once in a while with his super sneaky Ninjaness. Guinea pigs scared her a little as well. Now that Kaylee was slightly paranoid about an infiltration into the city, she always jumped when Sensei appeared behind her. Someone that old should not have been that quietly, especially when all his bones were cracking constantly.

But out of all that, nothing would scare Kaylee as much as Hayden's invincibility. Hayden couldn't die... and Kaylee was afraid that would mean she would never die. Of course, she wanted her daughter to live a long and happy life, but she wanted that life to come to an end one day. There was no point to living endlessly, especially if Kaylee's nightmare came true. After all, it wasn't really that farfetched.

Kaylee squeezed Hayden gently and kissed her daughter. Holding her in her arms like this, made Kaylee feel a lot better. Nothing would tear her away from Hayden. As long as her baby girl was in her arms, Kaylee knew that sweet, little, innocent baby was going to be safe. In her arms, that's where nothing bad would ever happen to Hayden.

Kaylee would put her own life on the line to make sure Hayden could live happily. But she would gladly murder her daughter if it meant protecting her from being a prisoner of Venjix. She knew how to kill Hayden, and she knew how to do it painlessly.

At that moment, Kaylee swore to herself she would do anything to keep Hayden from the torture that awaited her if the Rangers were to ever fail. It was a weird feeling for a mother to want to kill the baby girl she loved dearly, but she knew it was for the best. Kaylee would rather be the one strapped to the table if Hayden was happy, dead or alive.

"I'm sorry, Hayden," Kaylee whispered into her daughter's ear.

Invincibility was both a blessing and a curse.

Hayden couldn't get hurt. She could walk through fire without getting burned and occasionally, she wouldn't even feel pain. It was great when Hayden was growing up. Kaylee didn't have to worry about serious injury or doctor bills or even long waits in the waiting room, wondering if her daughter would make it or not.

But, Hayden couldn't die. Death couldn't claim Hayden like it could everyone else. She was immune to it. Kaylee wasn't sure if old age could get her, but she would worry about that if ever the time came, and she was sure Engel could somehow pull Hayden into the spirit world to live with her family. What worried Kaylee though, was if someone tried to kill Hayden. Wanted her dead, and wouldn't rest until she was.

The sound of Hayden's screams echoed in Kaylee's head.

That was her biggest fear. Hayden's invincibility.


End file.
